Stay-A Tom Riddle Fanfic
by writer888
Summary: Aria Taylor has a normal life-until Harry Potter magically appears, and gives a time turner to her. She has 7 years to change Tom Riddle's future, and only one way is possible: to win his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**New…Random…Idea.**

**Plus, the link for how I envision my OC is here **

** . /_cb20131015043238/yakuza-mob-roleplay/images/f/f8/Arisu_by_yuzzii_ **

I frowned as I finished the last book. It wasn't right. If he hadn't became Voldemort, he would have just been alive, and handsome. Just needing a girl to win his heart. Just then, I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Aria." A voice murmured.

I jumped. There, standing in front of me, was a boy, with tousled hair that was messy, brilliant green eyes, round glasses, and a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

I gasped. "Harry Potter?"

He smiled wryly, and put a necklace around my neck. Then, he ushered me through the wall. I tensed, waiting for impact, but it didn't come. I was standing in platform nine-and-three-quarters, with my school robes and books ready.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Harry murmured. He pointed to the necklace that I was wearing, and I realized something. "A time turner!"

Harry smiled and stepped back to let me go back in time. Back when Voldemort was Tom Riddle. I saw the world blur, along with Harry, and it became more old-fashioned, with less flashy designs and fancy lettering. Once the world had stopped blurring, I saw everybody, including Bellatrix, Avery, and there he was.

Pale pallor, dark hair, grey eyes. Seeming to have his own space bubble in the middle of all the rushing students. All alone, he stumped to the train and had difficulty putting his trunk up. I rushed and helped him get his trunk on his train. He looked down and shifted from foot to foot until he muttered, "Thanks."

I smiled at him. "No, it's fine." I walked very calmly down to the end of the compartment, until he couldn't see me. Then, I broke into a full-out sprint down to the last compartment. Unfortunately, this seemed to attract many more people. Soon, there were first-year boys mooning over me and girls asking if I could be their friend. I sat at the last compartment, and soon, it was jam packed with people. And the table I was sitting on? Everybody was trying to squeeze onto the seats. Soon, I had to choose two people to sit with me. I picked a girl with black hair and blue eyes, and for the boys…Well, I had to choose. But I was waiting for someone special.

Soon, he was squeezing through the crowd, his face a mask. He asked, "Can I sit here?"

This raised great disapproval for the crowd.

"Outta the way, runt!" One burly first-year boy screamed, and pushed him to the ground.

I quickly helped him up, and cleared a way through the crowd to sit him on the other side of the table. That was when I saw his expression clearly. Face livid with anger, he was muttering words under his breath, looking at the burly boy.

"Please don't," I begged him.

He looked at me, his face unfathomable.

"Fine," he submitted, and we rode down the railroad in peace.

**Review, please.**

**Colleen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps!**

**Just so you know, THIS ISN'T A ONE-SHOT! I am planning to write several chapters, so FOLLOW! Also, Tom/Voldemort might be a little OOC…**

**Anyhoo, I think that this story is off to a great start, compared to my first piece of writing. ~Cringes~**

**Yah!**

**So let's get this story started!**

I spent time equally with either one of them. The girl was named Teri, and she was apparently fascinated with me. She sometimes just lapses into a silence, just staring openmouthed at me. Finally, the cart came by, and I handed some galleons to the lady pushing the cart, and bought our threesome some treats: chocolate frogs, cauldron cakes, treacle tarts, pumpkin pasties, and packs of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. I divided them equally and watched as Tom ate a bean. I had to suppress a grin when he choked on it and spit it back onto the table. I rummaged through my beans and bit off a corner of a pink one. The taste of strawberry flooded my mouth, and I popped the whole thing in. He glared at me, then bit off a corner of a brownish one. He sighed and ate it. "Chili," he said when I looked at him questioningly. He smirked at me when I bit into a corner of a greenish-brownish one and realized too late that it was grass flavored. After we had ate all of the beans, we ate the pumpkin pasties, then the treacle tarts, then cauldron cakes, and finally the chocolate frogs.

"Dumbledore."

Tom looked at his card.

"Herpo the Foul. First creator of the Basilisk and a Horcrux." His eyes glinted with dark curiosity, and I could see the Voldemort in him.

I ate another chocolate frog. "Salazar Slytherin. Co-Founder of Hogwarts. Inventor and builder of the Chamber of Secrets. Gave his name to one of the four houses. Was one of the first recorded Parselmouths, an accomplished Legilimens, and a notorious champion of pureblood supremacy."

He read from his card, "Merwyn the Malicious." I grimaced as I read through the information.

The train stopped, and I saw the young Dumbledore, with a brown beard, but the same electric blue eyes that could pierce your soul and those half-moon glasses. I heard the voice of McGonagall call out, "First years here, please!" I walked toward her voice, and felt another hand with long fingers entwine with mine. I hoped Tom wouldn't see my blush and hear my heart race as we headed toward McGonagall. She escorted us to the Great Hall, and I remembered just in time to look surprised. I sat at one of those tables. I saw the Sorting Hat sitting on a high stool. The names of people rushed across me, but one made me look.

"Anderson, Teresa."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Sorting Hat boomed.

More names were called, and finally, I heard "Taylor, Aria." I heard several ooh's and ahh's as I walked toward the Sorting Hat. My legs felt like lead as I sat on the high stool. I looked to Tom for support, and he replied with a curt nod. My hands shaking, I put the Sorting Hat on my head.

_Please be Slytherin, please be Slytherin,_ I begged. And I heard a deafening boom, heard the wave of green cheer, saw Professor Slughorn beam at me as I took a seat in the Slytherin table. More first years joined the group. And I saw Tom put the Sorting Hat on his head, heard the boom of sound, saw him join me, his eyes flashing with —joy?—before he held my hand under the table. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder, felt his other hand stroke my hair and heard his breath hitch. Finally, the last name was called, and the Slytherins went into the common room. We were going to go to separate dormitories, and I whispered to him, "I guess this is goodbye."

And I swear I saw a flash of a smile as he said, "Bye," and went into the boys' dormitory.

**Write write write, that is all I do!**

**Review!**

**Colleen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Another chapter in one day! Your welcome!**

**Gurl5678: I actually searched 'girl names' on Google to name my OC. T_T My bad!**

**WRITEWRITEWRITEWRITEWRITEWRITE**

As I walked into the girl's dormitory, the others stared at me, some in awe, some with jealousy, some with respect. I ignored them as I unlocked my trunk, got on a bunk, and started reading the books in it. If I wanted to impress Tom, I would have to be at his level, maybe even higher. I need to be Head Girl, win Slughorn and the other teacher's hearts, excel in every subject, especially Defense Against The Dark Arts, earn a trophy in my name…Maybe even have all the boys at my disposal…

I didn't even notice I read all the books until the back cover slammed. I mentally quizzed myself on all the subjects. _What ingredients are needed for the Cure for Boils potion?_ **(A/N: I took this from Pottermore)** _Dried nettles, six snake fangs, four horned slugs, and two porcupine quills._

_The inventor of the self-stirring cauldron? Gaspard Shingleton._

**(A/N: I did soooooooooo much research for that. Don't even ask.)** I quizzed myself some more, then blew the candle out and snuggled in the warm covers of my bunk.

In the morning, I checked my schedule. Potions with the Ravenclaws. Great. I walked toward the Potions room.

When Slughorn saw me, he smiled, and boomed, "Good morning, Aria!"

I smiled back and answered politely, "Good morning, Professor Slughorn!"

He ushered me to a seat in the middle, right next to Tom. I looked at him sideways, and realized that he was reading his potions book. I smirked, then got my potions book out, and started reviewing what I had learned last night. Finally, Slughorn began the lesson.

"Good morning, students! Today we will try to make the Cure For Boils potion! I see some of you haven't studied yet," as some students were about to protest, "But we can always try! We will learn the ingredients along the way."

"First, for all the students who have studied, what ingredients are used for the Cure for Boils?" My hand shot up in the air before all the Ravenclaws, and I answered, "Dried nettles, six snake fangs, four horned slugs, and two porcupine quills," I recited. Slughorn beamed at me, and answered, "Correct! Fifteen points for Slytherin!" I smirked at Tom, he glared at me.

"And Aria," Slughorn added. "Yes?" I asked. "Do you perhaps know how to make this potion?"

I pretended to think for a moment, then said, "Put snake fangs in the mortar. Crush with the pestle, then add four measures of the crushed fangs to the cauldron. Heat for ten seconds, wave your wand, leave the mixture to brew. Add horned slugs, taking your cauldron off the fire. Add porcupine quills, stir five times, then wave your wand."

Slughorn looked amazed, then laughed so hard the buttons on his shirt threatened to pop off."Aria, that is precisely correct! Ravenclaw would be proud of you! Fifty points for Slytherin!" I smiled, and Slughorn continued to teach the others how to make the potion. When the others had just absorbed the instructions, I was done. I put the potion in a beaker, then handed it to Slughorn. He shook his head, and my face fell. "No, no, I just can't believe you can make it this fast!" I smiled, my good mood returning, and practically skipped to my desk. Tom handed his beaker of potion, and Slughorn smiled at him. The Ravenclaws glared jealously at me and Tom as I relaxed, and began to clean up.

The next class was Transfiguration with the Gryffindors, and I was excited for this particular class since Dumbledore was teaching. **(A/N: Yes, Dumbledore did teach Transfiguration in Tom Riddle's time. Search it up.)** I walked into the classroom, and I spotted a boy with glasses that looked exactly like James Potter, except instead of with hazel eyes, he had gray ones. He caught my eye, and said coolly, "The name's Parker. Parker Potter."

_So that was the name of Harry's grandfather,_ I thought. I took a seat, and naturally, Tom sat next to me. Dumbledore sat in the middle of the classroom, and when it was time, he stood up and announced, "Today we will be learning about Transfiguation. Please take notes, and if you take detailed notes, you will be great at Tranfiguration." He talked on and on, occasionally pausing for some of the slower writers to catch up. He peered at my notes, all taken with careful, graceful handwriting, and Tom's, nearly identical to mine except for some different words and more neat handwriting. Dumbledore slid our notes from under us, and showed the class. I saw Parker peer at my notes, then ask, "Are you sure these are hers?" A burst of laughter from the class. Dumbledore smiled kindly at him, and replied, "Yes, I am absolutely sure these are hers." He put the notes back on our desks, and continued to talk.

Finally, it was time for lunch. As I ate, Tom whispered, "Sing for me." I paused.

And I sang.

_I'd like to say we gave it a try  
I'd like to blame it all on life  
Maybe we just weren't right, but that's a lie, that's a lie_

Tom was quiet. He continued snapping his fingers.__

_And we can deny it as much as we want  
But in time our feelings will show_

_'Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
The truth is everyone knows_

_Almost, almost is never enough  
So close to being in love  
If I would have known that you wanted me  
The way I wanted you  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each other's arms_

_And we almost, we almost knew what love was  
But almost is never enough_

Everyone had gone quiet, even the teachers. I continued singing, snapping along.__

_If I could change the world overnight  
There'd be no such thing as goodbye  
You'd be standing right where you were  
And we'd get the chance we deserve_

_Try to deny it as much as you want  
But in time our feelings will show_

_'Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
The truth is everyone knows_

_Almost, almost is never enough__  
We were so close to being in love__  
If I would have known that you wanted me, the way I wanted you  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each other's arms_

_And we almost, we almost knew what love was  
But almost is never enough_

_Oh, oh baby, you know, you know, baby  
Almost, baby, is never enough, baby  
You know_

McGonagall was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.__

_And we can deny it as much as we want  
But in time our feelings will show_

_'Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
The truth is everyone knows_

_Almost, almost is never enough  
We were so close to being in love  
If I would have known that you wanted me the way I wanted you  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each other's arms_

_And we almost, we almost knew what love was _

_But almost is never enough  
Oh, oh baby, you know, you know, baby  
Almost is never enough baby  
You know_

**I want to write more, but tomorrow's a school day :( so I have to sleep. I wish I could write more…**

**-Colleen**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry.**

**REVIEWS!**

**Arwen: Thank you so much! It's great to know that someone from somewhere other than the US actually reads my fanfiction! ~gives imaginary cookie with a big thank you on it~**

**Yay time skip because, well, I'm lazy!**

**~Time skip to second year~**

Second year. Oh brother.

I brushed my brown hair for the millionth time and adjusted my robes. I looked in the mirror and observed my posture, my readiness, and my emotion. They all looked good, so I got my things and dashed out of the bathroom to the Hogwarts train. As always, I was right on time. As I was about to step in the train, I saw a running figure appear. I felt my face split into a grin as the out of breath boy heaved his stuff onto the train and glared at me playfully. I rolled my eyes as we squeezed into the last compartment to the place we always sat, the right seat. Next to me sat Teri, and of course, in front of me Tom.

My eyes wandered away, anywhere but his eyes. When I got lost in the scenery, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, and there sat a boy with white-blond hair and pale, sharp features. He looked familiar somehow, but I couldn't place my finger on it. The boy held out his hand, and said, "Brutus Malfoy." I refrained from rolling my eyes. Of course, the Malfoy family. I shook Brutus' hand anyway, saying, "Aria, Aria Taylor." I did notice that he shook my hand for quite a bit longer than usual. I hadn't realized that Tom had stood up and was behind me, but his voice said, "Hello, Brutus. How…_nice_ to see you again." His voice was hostile and made Brutus take an involuntary step back.

"Oh, hi, Tom," he replied, his voice high with forced casualty. "I see that she is your girlfriend?"

Despite me despising the Malfoy family, I felt a twinge of pity for Brutus. _Wrong thing to say._

Tom pulled out his wand, but I pulled out my wand first and said, "_Accio Wand_!" Tom's wand flew into my hand.

"Now, you sit down," I said to Tom. He sat down, glaring daggers—no—lasers at Brutus. I gave him his wand back as I sat down. "It was nice meeting you, Brutus," I said with forced sweetness as Brutus backed away.

"Seems like you gave him a lesson," I joked. Tom harrumphed, but smiled a little.

**Time skip again to Quidditch! Yay!**

As Madame Hooch instructed us how to fly a broom, I was only half listening. I knew everything about Quidditch, but managed to look alert and pretend to listen to what she was saying. As Madame Hooch's whistle blew, I flew and zoomed around everyone who was still trying to make their broom levitate. Tom's carefree face was next to me. "Fun, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. Tom snickered and I coughed a weak attempt to hide a laugh as Brutus fell off his broom. "A _very _nice Quidditch player you will be," Tom whispered to Brutus, his voice dripping sarcasm.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaannd I'm going to end it here! Sorry if the chapter is so short!**

**Enjoy, Peeps!**

**-Colleen**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nothing to say.**

**Or did I mention I got a 8 week old kitten for Christmas?**

**Hehe, I didn't, I know.**

**To the reviews before I can get into more trouble!**

**Arwen: Thanks :) ~gives imaginary cookie~**

**Also, I dropped my computer so the n key isn't working very well, so every time I have to press the n key, I have to press it extra hard. :(**

**Sigh…**

**Anyway…**

**Let's get started!**

Second year passed with no unusual things. Tom and I had the perfect grades, Slytherin won the House Cup, blah blah blah. As the things passed, I found out who Ron Weasley's ancestor was. With the famous red hair and freckles, it was easy to spot him in a crowd. "Septimus Weasley," He had introduced himself, and gave her a small chocolate frog. "For cheering you up when you're down," Septimus explained, then rushed to class with a wink.

"What was that all about?" asked a voice behind me. I jumped. "Gosh, Tom, stop sneaking up on me like that!" I exclaimed. He laughed. "I can't help it," he defended. "I bet your Patronus is a snake," I muttered. Tom rolled his eyes. "Well, Septimus Weasley decided to talk to me," I explained. Tom sighed, then pulled my arm to Transfiguration, where I knew Professor McGonagall would be waiting.

As I turned my ant into a pin successfully, I thought about the last year I would be going to Hogwarts, and the last year I would ever exist in that time. I had been quite attached to Tom. How can I leave him?

But my reverie was gone when McGonagall assigned homework. I took notes on a notebook that I had bought earlier in Flourish and Blotts, and listed ideas for the homework.

That night, as I did the assigned homework, I looked at the unused diary that I had bought. It had a plain black cover, a leather one with gold corners, and was blank. As I looked again, it seemed familiar. Wait a second… I flashed back to the time when I read Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny had found a diary that belonged to Tom Riddle…A leather, black with gold corners, and blank diary! I stared at the diary with newfound interest.

But all things have to come to an end, so I shut Hogwarts: a History and blew out the candle. I stared at the green ceiling and finally, fell into a dreamless sleep.

**I know the chapter is WAY too short, but that is all I can actually do. My brain is exploding and it's a school night, so yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

**Colleen**


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I HAD A LOT GOING ON AND YEAH! SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

**Third Year**

I was extra cheerful today. I smiled at everyone, and said hello to everyone.

"Seems like _someone's _in a good mood today," Tom commented. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you know? Today is my birthday!" Tom sighed exasperatedly. "Oh, fine." "What?" I asked.

Tom rummaged around his bag, and finally held up a box with '13' on it, filled with those chocolates that I so adored from Honeydukes.

I gasped. "Tom, you shouldn't have!" He smiled, and I couldn't resist but pop one into my mouth. Then, I slipped the box into my bag and continued to eat breakfast.

Classes came and went like a breeze. After Tom and I had finished our homework, we lounged around and watched the others finish. I helped the students who weren't so good out as finally, the common room emptied. I jumped up. "Is it that late already?" I asked incredulously. I was about to go to the girls' dormitory when Tom softly said, "Wait." I turned around. "Close your eyes," he commanded. "I have another birthday present to give you." Then, I felt lips pressing against mine softly. It was warm and curious, something I felt was stirring inside me. I felt my cheeks reddening as I broke away.

"Happy Birthday, Aria," he whispered as he slipped into the boys' dormitory.

"HE DID WHAT? HOW? WHERE? WHEN?" Teri's surprised whisper-scream pierced the clear morning air. "Shush!" I whisper-screamed at her. "Tell it to everyone, will you?" "Oops, sorry," Teri apologized. "You guys are SOOO cute together. I mean, everyone knows that you're with Tom—" "Wait, everyone knows it?" "Well, yeah. I mean, you guys have been inseparable since first year, so yeah. Everyone just assumes that you're together with Tom." "Are we really that obvious?" "Nah. You're fine."

Months passed, as we went on without any sign of what had happened on my birthday, except for when Tom's hand would brush against mine slightly, and every time we were alone and were about to leave to sleep, he would sometimes give me a kiss. Then, I saw Henrietta Patterson.

I didn't want to say this, but I hated her. We were natural enemies, and it was clear that she hated me and used every chance she got to show it. She tried to trip me and always called me names like goody-two-shoes or teacher's pet.

"I hate her," Tom whispered one night. "Who?" I asked absentmindedly. I was finishing my essay on Transfiguration. Tom reminded, "Henrietta." "Oh. _Her._" "I've seen her treat you like dirt. I'm not letting it happen any longer." My eyes narrowed slightly. Tom's ideas were usually very dangerous. "Letting poisonous snakes slither around her," Tom suggested. "Fine," I sighed. Then his face lit up with a dangerous grin. "I'll be right back," he told me.

Henrietta was a Slytherin, so usually I had to be tormented by her for as long until Tom returns, when she stays silent but gazing at him with want and shooting me murderous looks, and I was surprisingly reminded of Pansy Parkinson. She would give him tons of chocolates and gifts of every size and shape, but he always rejected them, and it wasn't in the polite way, either. He told her clearly to butt off, but she still tried to hog his attention.

I finished my homework and snuck to the kitchen. There, I got two mugs of hot chocolate for me and Tom. It was getting cold.

When I returned, Tom was back with a big smirk plastered on his face. "Let me guess," I inferred, "You did it." He replied, "Yep." I gave him one of the mugs of hot chocolate, and for a while we sat there, sipping hot chocolate contentedly and watching the first flakes of snow drift down. Suddenly, our peaceful moment was interrupted by the sound of Henrietta screaming. Tom and I smirked and quickly covered it up with poker faces when Henrietta burst into the common room. Then I saw the thing that was following her.

It was hissing and opening and closing its mouth threateningly, but that wasn't the scary part. The scary part was that the snake was HUGE, longer than my arm and thicker than it, too. My eyes widened as Henrietta went back and forth, screaming so shrilly that I think that the whole school could hear it loud and clear, as well as the citizens of Scotland **(A/N: Hogwarts is in Scotland)**. Tom spoke something to it in Parseltongue as it chased Henrietta out of the common room and to who-knows-where. Tom drained the rest of his hot chocolate as he smiled, and said lazily, "Well, wasn't that entertainment."

**And that is going to end it for today! Sorry again for the lack of updates, but the good news is that spring break is coming soon (this Friday!), so I will probably be updating a lot faster in that time period.**

**Until next time, my Peeps!**

**Colleen**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I just realized just how many followers and favorites this story had gotten. OMG! I cannot believe that this story has so many favorites/followers. This story so far has the most favs/follows out of all my stories, I cannot believe you guys!**

**I am so so so so so so so sorry for not updating. I had a lot of things going on in May but now I am up and ready! I will be taking a trip to China and Japan from 6/16 to 7/13, so expect me to be updating really slow or not at all in that time period. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**ArisuTamaZuki: Thanks!**

**SupPeople: GONE! Just kidding, they're still in my brain, in the form of liquid (not ready to write about). **

**Oh yeah, and to any Peeps who are like, **_**Colleen, you're skipping too fast through the years!**_** Well, first to second year is really just uneventful. Really. I'll flesh the story out when it's around the fifth to seventh years and there is going to be a lot more romance! ~wink wink~**

**This is REALLY random, but for any Once Upon A Time Peeps, well…**

**I NEED SEASON FIVE RIGHT NOW!**

**And I know that if I delay it any longer, you guys would kill me so with no further ado, TO THE STORY!**

The next morning I woke up seeing a beautiful sight: Henrietta being on detention. Skipping to Arithmancy with Tom, I smirked at Henrietta as she passed by with circles under her eyes from no sleep. She glared at me, but I just ignored her as we walked by. I completed my Arithmancy homework right after Professor Vector handed it out, finishing it just before it was time for the next class. I put the homework in my bag for a future check. We went to Transfiguration bright and early as I put another one of those delicious chocolates in my mouth. As time ticked by, more students began to trickle in, until Christopher Longbottom sat down, and Professor McGonagall began her lesson.

After McGonagall had finished her instructions, I immediately flicked my wand and turned my toad into an orange tabby cat, complete with leaf green eyes. **(A/N Firestar ~sob~)** Tom's changed to a gray cat with electric blue eyes. I started absentmindedly petting my cat as I watched the other students try to turn their toads into cats. Parker made his toad grow fur and whiskers. Christopher's toad kept on doing a cross between a meow and a croak **(A/N Meowcroak!) **until the end of class, when Professor McGonagall turned all the half-cats and Tom's and my cats back into toads. We were the only ones to have no homework because we aced our spells.

Tom and I went downstairs into the dungeon where Potions took place, and waited again for Slughorn to come. Finally, he did, his big belly coming before he did. Slughorn greeted his class with his booming voice as we started. As soon as Slughorn mentioned the name of the potion, the Draught of Peace, I immediately started pulling out the ingredients. _Powdered moonstone, syrup of Hellebore, powdered porcupine quills, and powdered unicorn horn._ I ran through all the ingredients in my head and also reviewed the instructions written on the board. I finished quickly, putting the potion in a small vial and putting the stopper in. I handed the potion to Slughorn, who immediately boomed, "Brilliant!" Then he patted me on the back, saying that Tom and I were the most advanced students in his class. I went back to my desk and cleaned up my space as finally I got to relax in my chair. As class ended with several smoking caldrons and the smell of tar, Slughorn called Tom and I up to his desk, inviting us to join the Slug Club. We agreed, with him inviting us to a Christmas party coming up tomorrow. As finally we got released, we headed to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

As Professor Merrythought lectured us about Boggarts and the Riddikulus charm, I reviewed everything I learned about Boggarts and got out my wand at her command. I lined up behind Tom to practice the charm. I saw his fear right before he waved his wand. The Boggart changed into himself, dead. I took a deep breath and prepared for the thing I feared most. When Tom finished, the Boggart immediately turned into a man with brown hair and those blue eyes, my father. "_Riddiculus_!" I uttered the spell before I could go frozen with fear and as soon as my wand flicked, my father suddenly had fur grow on his body until he became a cat. I walked back to my desk, hoping that no one noticed that my father had steel knuckles. I watched the Boggart change from a spider to a snake to ice, and watched every person try and fail at winning over the Boggart. Even Parker could not make his Boggart, a girl with bright green eyes laughing at him disappear. Finally, the class was over, and we headed outside just at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Professor Kettleburn was waiting for us even though we arrived pretty early. He smiled at us—I guess other professors told him about us—and beckoned for us to sit on an area of particularly soft grass. The sun gently shone with the warmth of a warm spring day as I leaned against Tom, his wiry form surprisingly comfy.

We finished Care of Magical creatures as we headed back to the Slytherin common room. I pecked Tom on the cheek as I went into the girls' dorms. I looked around for Teri, but she wasn't there. I tapped one of the girls on the arm. "What is it, Aria?" the girl asked. "Do you know where Teri is?" She creased her brow. "No, I haven't seen her since breakfast." I shrugged and went back to my bunk where I could think more clearly. Teri had different classes than mine, but her bunk was next to mine so I should know if she was here. Where was she? I waited while finishing the last of my homework until my green candle was almost burnt out. Still sick with worry, I blew out the candle and went to sleep with the mystery still in my head.

**So…what do you think happened to Teri? Leave your theories in reviews and maybe you might guess right! **

**~If you do, I might mention your name from the next chapter to the end of the story…~**

**So yeah! I hope you enjoyed this chappy of Stay, if you enjoyed it, please review, follow, and favorite! Thanks peeps!**

**Colleen**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am really, really sorry. And shout out to the peeps that are still following! I luv you all less than 3 (if you get it, you are awesome). First, I had the trip, then I kind of procrastinated, then I went to a resident camp. Only after one day to rest, it was school! Wow, it came fast! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**REVIEWS!**

**MiniNini: Thanks ~blushes~**

**TheSlytherinPrincess041301: That would be a plausible story, but no. Read on to see whodunit!**

**Continuing on, I will leave you peeps alone and enjoy my chappie!**

**Aria's POV**

In the morning I asked everywhere but didn't get an answer. Disappointed, I headed to my first class. Tom and I partnered up as usual, but something was wrong. "Aria?" Tom asked lowly. I turned away from the parchment I was taking notes on and faced him. "If I tell you this, can you please not be angry at me?" I tilted my head. "What do you mean?" "Last night, we tried to cast a spell, but accidentally hit ," Tom blurted out. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, then turned back to the parchment so he couldn't read my face, and said, "Who is the 'we'?" Tom answered, "Avery, Lestrange, Malfoy—" I snorted. "You seriously are working with Malfoy?" "Nott, Rosier, Dolohov, Mulciber..." I raised my eyebrows.

"Tell me every little detail or else you will be hexed," I threatened. In the background, Professor Binns droned on. I didn't bother listening to him because I had read about the history he was teaching today yesterday. Tom raised his hands in surrender and began to talk. "We were in the Room of Requirement, practicing spells." "Like what?" I asked. Tom paused like he was going to say something, but hesitated. I narrowed my eyes. Tom finally cracked and said really fast, "The Cruciatus and Imperius curse." My eyes widened. "YOU—" Tom put a long finger to my lips. "Professor Binns is watching us." I took a deep breath, and said in a quieter voice, "You tortured Teri?" Tom winced. "It was Avery, not me!" He defended himself and then his expression hardened. "Avery was punished." I asked, "By whom?" Tom smiled creepily. "Why, by me of course."

I surreptitiously glanced at the boy named Avery, and nearly gasped. Almost every inch of his skin was cut, bruised, scraped, or injured in some way, and when we made eye contact, he flinched and shrunk back. "What did you do to him?" I asked while turning back to face Tom. He frowned at me. "I'd rather not answer that." I sighed and shook my head and we went back to the parchment, scribbling fast to catch up with what Professor Binns was lecturing about.

When the period ended, I quickly gathered my notes and quills and shoved them into my bag, walking briskly out of the classroom. When I was in an abandoned corridor, a familiar hand with long fingers grabbed my arm and an alluring scent wafting with it. I pulled my arm from his grip, turning around and crossing my arms.

Tom sighed, then said, "Look, Aria, I'm sorry for letting Avery practice so close to where the Slytherin dormitories were, okay? I told you, Avery was punished and he will not forget it." Although I still was a little mad at him, I decided to let that one pass. "I forgive you, Tom." Tom kissed me lightly, his scent making me feel slightly dizzy. I sighed against his lips and pulled away. "I have to go visit Teri," I told Tom. He gave me a look that said, _Come back soon or I'll come and get you myself!_ I pecked his cheek and then jogged through the shortcut.

Teri noticeably brightened when I came in. "Aria!" She exclaimed, while I said "Teri!" at the same time. We grinned at each other. "How's it been?" I asked her. Teri groaned. "Boring. Madam Pomfrey kept on doing check-ups about every four hours and it's driving me crazy!" "Here," I said, rummaging in my bag for the gifts. "I got you chocolate frogs, sugar quills, fizzing whizbees, some sugar quills, cauldron cakes, treacle fudge, and licorice wands." Teri smiled at me, and then frowned at the noticeably tall pile of parchment on her desk. "Homework," I explained innocently. Teri groaned. "Well, at least I have something to do," she muttered. "Bye Aria!" she called out to me. I waved and then hurried through the shortcut. Lunch was starting to begin.

I arrived at the tables just as lunch began. Professor Dippet stood at the table, and everybody went silent.

"Students, the Quidditch match with Slytherin and Gryffindor will be starting after lunch! Again, reminder for the Quidditch teams to be ready!" My head snapped up. I was seeker of Slytherin, so I ate slightly quicker than usual. Tom kissed me on the cheek and whispered, "Good luck." I smiled at him, then hurried to the locker rooms to change.

A few minutes later, the Slytherin Quidditch team was all lined up on their brooms, waiting for Madam Hooch's whistle. When the whistle blew, our team separated and we flew into the air. Gryffindor was already ahead by 40 points. My eyes darted around, but I couldn't find the Snitch. _Desperate times call for desperate _needs, I thought, so I suddenly dove down, and the Gryffindor seeker flew after me. I pulled up at the last minute, doing a Wronski Feint. (Krum! Yay!)

While Madam Hooch was tending to the Seeker's wounds, I looked around for the Snitch. I finally saw the familiar flash of gold as the Seeker flew up again. When the whistle blew, I raced past the hoops and the team and barely avoided a Beater trying to block my way. I urged my broom to go faster as my fingertips glanced on the edge of the Snitch. My broom accelerated, and I managed to grab hold of the Snitch, ending the Quidditch match.

When I came back, I was greeted by cheers and whoops from the Slytherins. I was hoisted up and carried to the common room. There was a big party, and when I got down, it was already past midnight. I went to the girls' dormitory and fell asleep. It was an exhausting day.

**Okay, so I know this isn't very long, but it was the best I could do today. I hope I can update soon for you peeps. Sayonara!**

**Colleen**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I know what you're thinking.**

**WHY ARE YOU NOT UPDATING IT'S ALREADY FEBRUARY!**

**I'm really sorry I couldn't update sooner. I keep procrastinating because 1. I don't have any more ideas to write and 2. I am really busy. Seriously. I have ice skating, school, Chinese, golf, and Java to do. And did I mention I also have piano and trombone?**

**Please, please, please give me ideas. Like any ideas. I have a HUGE case of writer's block and I simply have no idea to write about. Like, the reason why I stop writing is because I don't have any more ideas. **

**And also, I have a humongous announcement to make…**

**Drumroll please…**

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!**

**Not a one-shot sequel, a sequel with lots of chapters and stuff! I can't wait to finish this story. I don't want to give too much away, but basically, the story focuses on Taylor, who may or may not be the daughter of Tom and Aria. That's all I'll give you.**

**Aria's POV**

I was walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts when a rough hand clapped over my mouth and a cold blade pressed against my throat.

"Don't move, or I'll kill you," an unfamiliar male voice said. Another pair of unfamiliar hands pushed me into a dark corridor that I had never noticed before. Inside, I was trembling. Who are these people and what do they want?

My time turner was thrust into my hands, and I was about to be forced to turn it before another voice spoke up. "She should stay here, or else they'll know she's missing." The voice that had spoke to me before snarled, "Fine."

He hissed into my ear, "Listen, doll, we're not going to repeat this. We know who you really are and what you are planning to do. Do not try to change Tom Riddle's fate. He cannot be changed. If you even try to, or tell anyone about us, the Dark Fates will know and I won't hesitate to kill you. Understood?" The blade bit into my neck. I managed to nod, and he let go of me, pushing me out the corridor.

I touched the thin line that went across on my neck. Who were the Dark Fates and how did they know? I all but ran to Defense Against the Dark Arts, sitting in my usual seat just before I was late. "You're late," Tom whispered in my ear.

The words spoken to me minutes ago rang in my head: _We know who you really are and what you are planning to do. Do not try to change Tom Riddle's fate. He cannot be changed._

Despite the warning bells clanging in my head, I responded to him, "_Almost_ late."

My mind raced as I contemplated all of the possibilities. How could I possibly leave unnoticed and not touch Tom's fate at the same time? Professor Merrythought droned on as I took notes robotically. I need to wait until I graduate from Hogwarts, then leave. No one, except for Tom, will know that I left. But how will I explain it to him that I am going to leave?

_I can die._

The thought was so morbid that I had chills all over my body thinking of it. But yet, my mind raced on. I needed to look through the map that showed places around Hogwarts. I could also—I cringed inwardly—master the killing curse and kill myself with it. It was so simple—just two words: _Avada Kedavra_. Or—somehow get Tom to kill me. I know he could do it. To prevent him from going after me and possibly killing myself, I could write a last letter, saying that he should move on and not kill himself—for me. I knew that he would not disobey my last wishes.

The thought of that brought me up short. What was I doing, pushing all of the buttons I knew Tom had, manipulating people, mastering Unforgivable Curses, and causing pain?

That night as I brushed my teeth, I looked at the mirror back at me.

_Who am I, really?_ I asked myself. _Am I really that good girl everyone thinks I am?_

**~Line Break (Because I can!)~**

With every step I took, I felt a heaviness surround me. After the now monotonous classes, I headed to the potions room, and took the ingredients I needed. I worked quickly and finally, it was finished. The Forgetfulness potion. I had made it so it would only erase the one specific memory, the encounter with the Dark Fates. I hesitated for a moment, then I downed it. Immediately, I was confused. I drank the Forgetfulness potion to erase…what? What did I want to forget?

I disposed of the cauldron and things I used, walking out of the potions room. Soon, the whole ordeal was gone and forgotten.

**Meanwhile…**

"This was not planned!" he hissed to the woman.

The woman pursed her lips. "Patience, Gregor. We will reintroduce it to her when the time is right."

Gregor snarled, "If I ever get a hold of her, I swear!"

Another man licked his lips. "A mighty fine looking bitch, may I add…" he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Figures murmured assent. The woman frowned. "This was not part of our plans, my dears."

"Just give that bitch what she deserves!" Gregor called. The demands grew louder.

"Alright," the woman sighed, and dread filled her for what they would do to that girl, whose biggest crime was just to charm He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. For the first time, she began to doubt her plan. Without meaning to, her mind started crafting a new plan.

**Line Break Thingy!**

I skipped to Care of Magical Creatures holding Tom's hand.

"You look pretty happy today," Tom noticed. I did feel much happier; in fact, I felt as if a huge burden was lifted from my shoulders. I shrugged and we started immersing ourselves in the classwork.

After I had finished everything that the teachers had gave us, I headed to the library and looked at a thick book of wizards. I skimmed through the book and one word caught my eye: Taylor. I looked more closely and saw that there were pages of wizards with the last name _Taylor_.

Caroline Taylor, Alston Taylor, Victoria Taylor, Jefferson Taylor… My eyes widened as I flipped to the last Taylor. I traced the name with my shaking finger: Lauren Isabella Taylor. I distantly remembered that name, back when I was still living in the Muggle world, when I accidentally found the letter that was sent with me.

Lauren Isabella Taylor. I read and read about my birth mother, until I came across the one sentence: Experts are not sure if Lauren had another child, because on March 16th, 1927, she disappeared. March 16th was my birthday. I stared hard at my mother's moving picture, desperate to know what she was hiding, but all she did was give a mysterious smile.

And finally, the truth hit me:

I belonged here.

**Yay! I'm going to leave it here because I have absolutely no more ideas to write!**

**Until next time, Peeps!**

**-Colleen**


End file.
